Live performances are commonly displayed on sites on networks such as the Internet. In particular, sites which enable selecting and viewing individual performers from a menu featuring a plurality of performers are known. On such sites, for example MyFreeCams.com®, typically a plurality of thumbnails or other displays are offered, each featuring a link to a live performance by an individual performer or group of two or more performers. A viewer of the site typically selects a performer by clicking on or otherwise selecting the performer's image, at which point a window is opened on which the viewer is enabled to view a live display of the selected performer. The selected performer, depending on factors such as viewer requests, viewer payments, individual desire to perform, etc., may engage at a given time in a performance, such as a dance, striptease, nude or semi-nude modeling or video chat. Such a performance can commence subsequent to the viewer's selection of the performer's image or other display, or can be in progress at the time the viewer makes his selection.
At specific points during the performance, the performer may perform one or more desired acts. For example, at a certain time the performer may remove one or more articles of clothing, such that the performer reveals sufficient portions of her anatomy to be considered topless or nude.
Particular viewers may desire to view only those performers who presently meet one or more performance criteria, such as performing while topless or nude.
A need exists for a method that enables a viewer of a site on a network, such as the Internet, to select and view only performances that meet one or more desired performance criteria, without having to view non-compliant performances.
A need also exists for a method for marketing a performer whose performance meets one or more performance criteria.